


J's apollo chariot

by BlueRojo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: " 噢亲爱的，你在我这儿做噩梦了，你的到来让我受伤，你逃离我身旁。但亲爱的，快叫醒我吧，我们一同遁入黑暗。"





	J's apollo chariot

**Author's Note:**

> 某个漫画宇宙的杰森遇见了泰坦的迪克。有非常微小的超蝙暗示。

离开哥谭后一个月，他开始频繁地做相同的梦。更准确的说，相似的梦，同样的人。迪克怀疑是否因为自己三四个月没有做爱，才会在梦中渴求性爱，和陌生人——奇怪的是，总是同一个人。

含着它，小鹿。黑发男人摩挲着他的后颈，把阴茎插向他喉咙的更深处。男人的声音通常是低沉的，时而有些沙哑。他无法拒绝，因为那根老二在他喉咙深处抽动着，抵着他的喉咙。他眼神迷离。他们总是在黑夜里做爱，夜的薄纱蒙住他湿润的双眼，他看不清男人的表情。他只知道他们的身体认识了很久，因为一切的发生都如同顺水推舟，当男人吻上他时他只会吻得更意乱情迷，并将双臂紧紧搂住男人的脖子。

迪克享受这一时刻。好像他是被梦境顺溪流推下的、装在竹篮里的婴儿，将他送到男人的手里。他总是有种奇特的错觉，每当男人拥抱他，手指在他腰间游走时，他都会觉得这是男人从河里捞起他的时刻。男人如同他的共犯，为他驾好飞翔的马车，搭了把手，让他一跃而上这火焰之间的四轮马车。他为他带来火把，迪克高举熊熊燃烧的火焰，欲烧破苍穹的窟窿。但是别让它烧着了你自己。男人说，为他牵住缰绳，驶向天空远方。

叫我J。男人的鼻息吐在他的嘴唇上。他们唇鼻相贴。相似的细长伤疤和乌青。他说好，捧过J的脸将他的眼睑、脸颊、嘴唇逐一亲吻。

梦总在不知觉中结束，而他总在杂乱中醒来。盯着自己隆起的裆部，迪克瞥了眼时间，知道自己还有空档去浴室冲个澡。

他一边迟缓地抚慰自己的下半身，一边让思维顺着水流入下水道。窗外，玻璃打碎的声音传来。这只是底特律普通的一天，和哥谭却也没有什么两样。一样的混乱，一样的颓败。倒是少了个蝙蝠侠，这是迪克想要的。他并不是一开始就这么坦诚面对自己的欲望的。J第一次出现后的梦醒，他盯着自己内裤下的勃起好一会儿，才意识到自己在梦里和男人做爱了。

但严格来说，他们并没有真正做爱，毕竟梦只是梦，是现实负载着的虚幻之土，因此他的括约肌也似乎与往常没有什么变化。可迪克羞耻于承认这一切，不管是梦里低语的甜蜜哄骗，还是他清清楚楚记得的呻吟，他都只当作是压力和焦虑带来的副作用。当然了，这只是起初的想法。当J几乎每夜都来访，这种“密谋”的会面持续了半个月后，他终于妥协了。

他们有时候在他底特律的地下室公寓做爱。他看出来J喜欢他那座二手皮质沙发，J喜欢在那上面操他，从后面来。他仰头，在对面的镜子中望见自己。那是一张他不曾熟知的面孔：欲望和怒火，逃避和缄默，还有……他说不上，他或许永远都说不上。J覆在他的脊背上，抬起他的下巴。他们在镜中对视。看看你，我的漂亮鸟儿。J撕咬他的耳朵， 在他体内横冲直撞，带他上浪尖高潮。迪克抬了抬沉重的眼皮，看见镜中被欲望支配的自己，望见J起伏的脊背如同捕食前的老虎。他浑身是汗，黑发湿漉漉的。J的体型比他大一点，于是便能把他整个身体圈在怀中，从背后拥抱他。他很快就射了出来，浊白的液体滴在旧皮沙发表面，迪克已经没法去想如何清理了，况且是在梦中，这也就无关紧要了。J的高潮紧随其后，灼热的液体灌入他甬道的深处。二人一起倒在湿漉漉的沙发里。

起先，他不爱说话。他那会儿和任何人都不爱说话，没什么理由，他就是郁闷。有一团黑色的火焰在他胸腔中跃动，燃烧着咬噬着他的神经。 黑夜铺开巨大的披风，罩住他的灵魂和身体。

从哥谭跑来的怪人格雷森。那会儿他的同事私下里都这么叫他，一方面，稍微承认他的能力，一方面，又对他单打独斗的作风表示否定。人们说他自大，说他冷漠。他们说对了一半，至少。但迪克不承认。他还在想那些关于蝙蝠侠和罗宾的事情，什么继承，什么规则。还不是些相似的破事。

然后J就出现了，像个滑稽的圣诞老人，带着他在愿望清单上写下的礼物：欲望和打破枷锁的斧头。J为他驾火焰的马车，递给他火把。J是个老手，他告诉迪克自己也曾点燃了火把，现在把这个机会转交给他。迪克就像他的合作者，他的共犯，在混沌的天空中擦亮他们的火把，撕裂了沉甸甸的云层。荫蔽散开了，又好似没有散开。J没有理会迪克，头也不回地驾驶马车，拽了拽缰绳，火红的马匹在云层和水雾间穿梭，燃烧脚下的空气。迪克一个趔趄摔回后座，等爬起来后J仍坐在原地，气定神闲地抽打马匹。男人的头发在狂风中飘舞，如同火盆里熊熊燃烧的火焰。

我们要去哪儿？迪克问，但风呼啸着带走了他的声音，于是他只好更大声地朝J喊。

J侧了侧脸，火光映照着他的脸庞。他的脸上，一些伤疤闪现，迪克眨了眨眼，它们又消失了。男人的神情依旧是如此事不关己，他把话语抛给迪克：地狱！或者其他地方。J好似笑了，又好似没有，迪克摸不清他，正如他摸不清为何他会驾驶着太阳战车向他的梦境驶来，摸不清他为什么与他的身体相连。

地狱！他听J大笑着，声音在火焰和尘埃中跳跃着，翻滚着，义无反顾地顺着风冲向他们的身后。迪克把头探出去，瞥见翻滚到浓浆，一跃而上的星火，J的声音高速坠落到底部，被火焰吞噬。

他们正驶向不可避免的毁灭和狂热。你准备好了吗？J转过身来，握住他的手。J的手是燥热的，手心有很多厚厚的茧。他握住他的手，绿色的眼睛扭曲着他的梦境。迪克颤抖了，他握住J的手，好似握住了一颗跳动的血红心脏。

马车俯冲向熔浆，液体翻腾的声音在他耳边越来越近。他听见他们沸腾。无数个火的雨滴骚动，跳出熔浆，触及他们的皮肤表层。迪克的瞳孔骤然缩小，无数个声音在他耳边叫嚣，啄食着他的耳朵。忽然，J拉动缰绳，马匹向上奔去，火焰几乎烧到了马车的轮子。火海远离他们。

迪克惊神未定，呆呆地靠在原地。J在云端匀速驾驶马车，没有转身。J说，开个小玩笑，你去不了这地方。迪克愣了，半晌没说话。他都来不及为这个恶劣的玩笑愤怒。

"那你去过吗？"他问。

迪克迫切地盯着J的后脑勺，希望能捕捉到一些不知所措，或者是一些陈年的碎片。

J没有回答，他只是说，你不该去的。

-

这是他做的第一个无关他们做爱的梦。

-

蝙蝠侠从未教他为梦境停留，他反而警告迪克，不要停留，若遇到了，那就快走。如蝙蝠侠本身，迪克敢确定，男人绝对不会为了虚无缥缈的幻梦停留。他为幻梦停留的这两个月足以让蝙蝠侠对他失望透顶，但事到如今，他根本不在乎是否让男人失望。他已经逃离了蝙蝠侠的披风。

而此时的迪克还不够了解布鲁斯·韦恩，也不知道男人有深埋心底的爱欲和无尽止的幻梦，那句警告也无非是年长者曾吃下苦果后的忠言。这都是后话了。

但他年轻，还急于脱离蝙蝠侠的阴影，于是也就无所谓这些警告。一是出于反叛心理，二是出于一种神秘的牵引感。

“你究竟是谁？”

终于，在这天夜里他发话。这话一旦说出口，便不能收回。

你是谁？你为何要来找我？你对我有何意义？一个问题里包含着三个问题，一个吻里藏着三个告别吻。日后迪克想，这个问题一旦问出口，也就离J的离开不远了，他们梦的锁链即将斩断。

“由你定义。”J懒洋洋地说，不急着离开他的床铺。

他还是不解，J看了他一眼。迪克觉得不乐意了，因为从那眼神里，他明白J比他游刃有余，不在乎得失，来了就去，去了又来，经历过了一切他没有经历的。

J伸出手，摸上他的后颈。迪克并没有反应过来，因为他习惯了他们在梦中的亲密——虚假又真实。好像J已经在他的生命里呆了很久。他在黑夜的幻梦里为一个似曾相识的陌生人卸下全部的盔甲，懒洋洋地躺在他的臂膀里好似躺在苍穹的怀抱——云雾和旷阔无垠的大地环绕着他，拥着他如同子宫拥抱婴儿。

这将是他们最静谧、最无忧虑的时刻。往后便再也无法达到如此境界。迪克还不知道，但这没有关系，他会回想起来。

在J摸上他肉体最致命的位置时，他看见宇宙在旋转，星云蕴藏着无数张幻灯片和胶片录像。J，一个夹着风衣匆匆路过哥谭街头的陌生人，一位与他肌肤相亲的爱人，一个划过哥谭夜空的影子，一位驾着火焰战车而奔离的兄弟，一位在中东香料云雾中穿梭的旅人。他们遇见，分离，然后又遇见，又分离，如此反复。

……

所以你就是那个测试总之你是从哪儿得到这份工作的等一下我还不知道你的名字杰森陶德记住它我准备打破你所有的记录呢这当然是竞争格雷森生活就是竞争很显然她爱迪克格雷森有我恨他那么多做我的罗宾迪克看看你杰森你简直是一团糟帮助我已经太迟了格雷森对我而言太迟了你难道不明白吗你不该对另一个罗宾说谎

……

碎片式的言语涌进他的脑海，他望向J，仿佛迷失在一场大醉里。那一瞬间，他俩都深陷孤独。他读出J的唇语：我们不曾被上帝拯救。

黑夜在此刻瞬移，白日的阳光已将房间填满，他清醒了，似乎记起了另一个宇宙发生的事。但在窗外的远方，白雪已经覆盖了大地，并让他忘记，此刻应该逃离。他又在梦里睡去了，梦中无梦。

J的声音仿佛远方的歌声，他听见他说，待会儿见，格雷森。

-

迪克预感到J即将离去。

“你要走了？”

“我难道来过吗？”

“……”

“你马上就能再次见到我，放心。”

“哪儿？”

“你会认出我的，或者运气不好的话要花上一段时间。”

“一段是多少？”

“取决于你，小鸟。最好的可能是一瞬间，当然也可能是几个月，几年。耐心点，我认不出你，只能你来认出我。”

“为什么？”

“我本不该来。这场梦境，随你怎么定义，是个错误的齿轮。”

“你认为我们……你认为这是个错误？”

“不，我认为这是个幸运的巧合。”

“你离开了以后去哪儿呢？”

“哦，不去哪儿，大概是去我本该去的地方吧。”

“本该去的地方？”

“在我属于的宇宙里，我已经死了。我闯入你的梦之前，稍微窥探了另外几个宇宙的我，还挺有意思的。”

“……”

“噢，别摆出这幅表情，不过是死亡罢了，迪克。这个世界的我活得好好的呢。”

“你怎么敢这么说死亡？”

“没什么敢不敢的，只是迫不得已罢了，你得知道，有些事情并不如我们想象中那么完美。好了，睡你的觉吧，再做个好梦，暂时忘了我。”

“等等！”

J没有等他。J离开了。

-

“你以为布鲁斯在帮你吗？相信我，这代价太高了。”他说，突然对上杰森·陶德的眼睛。

街道上卷起红色的火海，与深蓝的夜空交融。一般是火焰，一半是海水。火光映照着男孩的脸庞，他对迪克目不转睛。哭声和叫骂声此起彼伏，酒吧的音响还在放歌。

歌词唱着，你已经离去，是啊，你已经离去，我们已经回到归处，而我的爱情跌跌撞撞。然而这会儿又回到了开头，他抓住了些零星的碎片。

噢亲爱的，你在我这儿做噩梦了，你的到来让我受伤，你逃离我身旁。但亲爱的，快叫醒我吧，我们一同遁入黑暗。

一半是海水，一半是火焰，迪克凝视着杰森，他们在其间再次相遇。他在夜晚从长久的梦中醒来，他的灵魂甚至还是湿的，远远的，底特律港传来海洋的呜鸣声。

他看见J——杰森驾着火焰战车向他驶来。炽焰燃烧。


End file.
